Oh my Greek Gods
by Freddygirl123
Summary: Crap. 2 weeks ago i was a normal girl. now, i'm part Greek God. Great. Just great. OCS NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to need a lot of Ocs. Tell me what god they're descendants of. You can also submit adults for teachers or bad guys. I'm not going to start the story now. I'm going to need LOTS of OCs. This is based on Greek myth. **

**Heres what I need.**

**Name**

**Personality**

**Description**

**Crushes**

**God that they belong to**

**Age:**

**Talents**

**Family**

**powers**

**Here's a list of the gods and what their descendants would be like. Research your god if you need to.**

**If your Oc's ancestor is…**

**Zeus: they're the popular type. **

**Hera: they can get jealous easily. They love revenge and they're popular also. Hera is the goddess of women and marriage.**

**Poseidon: they love the water and horses. Poseidon rules water, can cause earthquakes, and created horses. He also has an army of merpeople, nymphs, and mermaid like people called tridents.**

**Hades: they're gloomy and maybe goth, emo, or punk. **

**Athena: they are smart and very wise. Athena is the goddess of wisdom, strategy, industry, justice, and war. They love strategy games.**

**Artemis: They excel at shooting bow and arrows. They have great aim. Artemis rules forests and hills, child birth, virginity, fertility, the hunt. Her descendants could be the types to go slowly in relationships.**

**Dionysus: your oc might like wine, theatre, or farming. Dramatics would go here.**

**Hermes: they might be explorers, very forgiving, or messengers. Hermes is the god of thiefs, liars, literature, and travelers. Hermes is the messenger of the gods.**

**Demeter: her descendants might be earth lovers or peaceful people.**

**Persephone: your oc will be nice to everyone. They will also be quiet most of the time.**

**Ares: ocs of this descent are violent and love to fight. Wrestlers or other fighters would go here.**

**Aphrodite: her descendants are incredibly good looking. Cheerleaders might fit in this category.**

**Hephaestus: inventors are all related to Hephaestus. So are people who make use of the useless.**

**Nike: nike is the god of victory. Athletes and runners go here.**

**Pan: musicians go here.**

**Apollo: Apollo is god of healing, sun, and the arts. Artists belong. **

**Pasithea: the goddess of hallucinatory drugs. Ocs that are related will be stoners.**

**Hestia: ocs under her line would be cooks, homemakers, etc.**

**Submit your oc! If you don't know what god your oc belongs to, just write other and I'll try to find a god or leave them in the unknown dorm. SUBMIT OCS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming up with this was a lot of fun. I'll use all your Oc's, but I cant use them all in this chapter. The god your Oc is in is important. It might decide who they hang out with.**

Great. A week ago I was a normal girl, and now, now I go to a school where the students could probably kill me.

"They cant kill you. Few are strong enough or have the right power. Besides, they'll get expelled if they do." My father (tried) to reassure me.

"Great, so if Hade's great-grandson sends me to the underworld, at least he won't have to go to school anymore." I say sarcastically.

"Francine Marshall," oops, my mom only uses my full name when she's pissed. "You are going to the Greek God Academy and that is final."

"Fine." I mutter. "But they better have a sports team."

Let me explain, my name is Francine Marshall. But I hate my name. It's to girly for me. No offense to any Francine out there. It just doesn't fit me. Freddy does, so I go by that. Anyway, last week I found out that all the myths you learn in class are real. And what's worse, my mom is a descendant of one. She belongs to Nike, the goddess of victory, and the namesake of a huge brand in sports. No wonder she always won in debates. She's a great debater. Is that a word? I'm not sure. But if it is, she is.

"Bye Freddy! Bye Tony!" my mom calls out of her car.

Tony mumbles some curses under his breath and walks towards the school. He's no happier with moving to another continent than I am. What's wrong with Seattle? Why do we have to move to Greece to go to school?

"Hi!" a girl says suddenly. She had long black hair that was really pretty (I've always wanted black hair instead of my light brown), black shirt, a black skirt that was a bit short, and black heels. A lot of black.

"Hi, my names Freddy." I say, not being one to be shy.

"Addie McVim. What god are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Nike. You?"

"I'm the great-great granddaughter of Athena." She said proudly.

"Cool, Athena was one of my favorites when I studied Greece in class."

"Cool!" she smiled.

_I wonder what power she has._ I thought

"Oh, I can read minds and I'm telepathic"

_Must of read my mind then_

"Yep." She said grinning

I made a mental note to not think anything important near her.

She smiled. "Can I see your schedule?"

I give it to her and she smirks. "You just learned that Greek Gods are here didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I say, a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, you just got the easy teachers. They usually do that to the newbies."

"oh, that sucks."

"Nah, we have mostly the same classes. Except for 4th period, but Alice and Sophia have Mr. Gergay too. I'll introduce them."

"Cool!" I say smiling. Maybe this school wont be so bad.

_Ding ding._ Crap! The bell.

"Let's go." Addie says and we head over to History. Anyone want to bet that it's about Ancient Greece?

_In the class._

"…_the Romans took the Greek gods as their own and…" _the teacher was droning on about the Romansand Greekswhen a blonde messy haired kid, who had been twitching throughout the whole class, jumped out of his seat and started screaming about underpants gnomes. I think hours of boredom must of really got to him.

"Oh my Dionysus! The underpants gnomes!" he cried. Well, apparently Dionysus had a few psychos in the family.

"JUDY!" the teacher stormed.

A girl with long brown hair stood up. She had a weird look on her face. She looked, well, she looked high. Could you get drugs in this school? That's interesting. The brochures my parents had said that the school had top security. Apparently a little coke could get through Zeus's best. Ouch.

"Judith. That's J-U-D-I-T-H" She said slowly, dragging out the word. Oh yeah, she was high. No one would purposely try to get in trouble.

"That's Jude, her great grandmother is Pasithea, the goddess of hallucination and hallucinatory drugs. She can give people hallucinations like she gave poor Tweek just now.

"What did you do to Tweek Tweak now Judith?" he asked exasperated.

"my name is Jude." She said impatiently.

"Juley, go to the principal's office!"

Jude let out a sigh of exasperation and sat back down.

She must of made the teacher think she left because he continued boring us all.

"You can all leave. The bell has rung." He said and all the kids ran out the door. Except for the few that transported to their next class.

"Hey you must be Freddy." Said a girl with curly black hair and pale green eyes. I've always liked that combination. "I'm Mary."

"Nice to meet you." I say smiling. I've met a lot of cool people.

"What class do you have next?" she askes.

"Math." I reply. I hope she has that too.

"Cool! Me too." Yes! I won't have to wander for like half an hour not knowing where to go.

"Come on." She said, and led me off to my next class.

**Here's who the oc's belong to.**

**Mary: CrystolConeticut**

**Addie: xSpace-Cowboys-Stole-My-Lunchx**

**Jude: Hollywood Grimm**

**Ocs I'll use next:**

**Sophia Liane Cartman**

**Alice Lufkin**

**Evangeline Johansen**

**Jess Skidmore**

**Sonia Crawford**

**Ivy Valmont**

**If I don't use your oc and I said I will, look for them in my next chaoter.**


End file.
